


Backtalk

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack has a fear of squirrels, Jack is a Little Shit, ToothNature if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs to learn how to observe his surroundings a little more before speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backtalk

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, my area was hit with another snowstorm this morning, and coupled with the blizzards out in the mid-west, I spent all afternoon writing this :) 
> 
> Btw, I have no idea how Mother Nature acts in the books so I took a little liberties when writing her ^^;
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the franchise.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

“Tooth, you gotta hide me!” 

The faerie queen almost drops the large bowl of assorted fruits she is carrying when Jack abruptly appears in her path. 

“Hide? Jack, this really isn’t a good—” 

“Please?” he whines. “It’s a matter of life and death!” 

“Is it Bunny again?” 

“What? No! It’s not Bunny…this time.” 

“Jack, honey, I love you but I’m in a little bit of a—” 

“It’s Mother Nature,” he blurts. 

It takes a few seconds for her to register what the teen quickly says. “Mother Nature? Why do you need to hide from her?” Her feathers nervously twitch. 

Jack bites his bottom lip, looking quite sheepish from the question. “Well…I sorta started this blizzard back in the States and most of Canada.” 

“Another one? Oh Jack,” she chides. 

“Hey, spring is coming up soon and I wanted the winter season to go out with a bang,” he defends. “I didn’t know Mother Nature would blow a gasket!” 

Tooth shakes her head. “Oh dear…” 

“When I was done, she shows up and starts screaming at me! Yelling about how I threw off her schedule or whatever,” the teen rants. “I fight back with ‘Well, the kiddies deserve snowballs and fun times since the weather has been crappy lately’. The second after I said that, she went all white and then red…and then another color I couldn’t place. Then…then she sent her minions at me!” 

“Minions?” 

“Let’s just say that I can never look at cute animals the same again.” Jack rolls up a sleeve and shows the feathered Guardian a pale arm riddled with tiny red welts. “Look! Squirrel bites! I swear. She’s one crazy she-devil.” 

Tooth pales slightly. “Umm, Jack—” 

“I mean, every place I tried to hide out had something fuzzy and ferocious waiting for me! I avoided the Warren just in case she pulled the same voodoo on Bunny. Same goes for North’s yetis too.” 

“Sweetie, you should really—” 

Jack plucks a few pieces of starfruit from the bowl in Tooth’s arms and pops them in his mouth. 

“You know she kinda looks like Pitch when she’s pissed?” he continues between bites. “Her eyes do that squinty thing and her upper lip curls. Plus, that big nose of hers helps out. Hmm, this is delicious, Toothy. My compliments—” 

“JACK!” 

The winter sprite jumps at his friend’s sudden yell, eyes wide. “What?” 

In lieu of speaking, Tooth meekly points in the direction behind him. 

Before he can get a word out, a squirrel’s squeak makes him go stock-still. 

"...You can't be serious." 

Tooth apologetically shrugs. "I tried to stop you beforehand." 

Jack whips around and finds a smug Mother Nature leaning against one of the palace’s jeweled archways with a squirrel on her shoulder and a teacup in hand. 

“Hello, Frost, fancy seeing you here.” 

“Oh damn.”


End file.
